Samuel Acies (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|First Powerset= |-|Third Powerset= Summary Originally from the RPM timeline in the Power Rangers universe, Samuel Acies witnessed firsthand the decimation of the human race at the hands of the Venjix Virus. Taking up arms and enlisting at 16 with false documents, he quickly became a ruthless fighter without mercy. Finding himself in the presence of Omni and being granted with powers immediately after its defeat, he forged a uneasy alliance with Hans Eckerstrom and Team Dai-Gurren after a encounter with Rose Umbra, Samuel clearly has little hope for the super powered group, having seen its lack of effectiveness before, though is more than willing to kill those who endanger others. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Higher with Unlimited Lost Works | 6-B | 6-A Name: Samuel Acies Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Former Soldier, Prototype | Demon Master | Demon Pharaoh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and can use sonar to find people and foes), Weapon Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul, barring Divine Constructs, and can replicate the skill of the origuser. Can replicate the biological abilities of what he consumes), Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, can negate Immortality and Regeneration with Gae Bolg and Harpe, as well as many more Noble Phantasms, can negate Magic, Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation (All servants can consume souls to replenish magical energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Lost Works, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Invulnerability against conventional weaponry (Normal weaponry cannot harm him unless it is particularly old or supernatural in nature), Resistance to Magic, Curse Manipulation, and projectiles, Regeneration (Low-High, can regenerate from the cellular level, though this causes him to lose some biomass), Shapeshifting, Transformation, and Body Control (Can shift his biomass to form new appendages and weapons, and can shapeshift into whatever he has consumed), Absorption (Can absorb the biomass of others to consume them whole), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Absorption, Adaptation and Reactive Evolution against disease, Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can infect others and turn them into powerful Evolved or mindless Infected), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3), Mind Manipulation, Flight, One Hit Kill, Gravity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku with Unlimited Lost Works | Teleportation, can prevent teleportation with Dimensional Lock, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. Aura, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Summoning, Petrification, Limited Causality Manipulation (All manner of effects on him are inverted), Telepathy, can negate regeneration with Purgatory Flames | All previous abilities to a greater degree, Limited Fate Manipulation (Can avoid inevitable fates due to his high Luck stat), Status Effect Inducement (Can instantly knock foes out with a glance), limited Animal Manipulation (Can control sphinxes), Immortality (Type 8) in Ramesseum Tentyris, [Manipulation|Divine]] Poison Manipulation (Those within the Ramesseus Tentyris can be afflicted with a Divine Poison which kills things within seconds, weakens those who survive, and affects those who are normally nearly totally immune to poison), Power Nullification (Can negate the Noble Phantasms/signature moves of a foe in the Ramesseum Tentyris), Low Godly Regeneration (Can regenerate from the Duat, though this takes a while), Chaos Manipulation, Possession, Electricity Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Transmutation, Forcefield Creation, Spell Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Object Reconstruction, Water Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation with Divine Words, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Rose’s shadows and EMIYA Alter), Higher with Unlimited Lost Works (Far stronger than his own capabilities) | Country level+ (Holds the power of the Demon King and Demiurge) | Continent level (Holds the power of Set] and Ozymandias) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Rose and EMIYA Alter) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Country Class+ | Continent Class Durability: Mountain level | Country level+ | Continent level Stamina: Nearly limitless with enough Biomass, High otherwise Range: Extended Melee Range to Dozens of Meters with attacks, much farther with tendrils and devastators, Several Kilometers with weaponry | Same as before, tens of kilometers with magic | Same as before, continent level with storms. Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, modified swords that are built into handguns as bayonets and can combine into a double-bladed staff. Intelligence: Genius, has the skills and powers of many people who were consumed, and as such is versed in many areas of knowledge. Derived a way to increase the Blacklight’s potency by consuming Hans’ dinosaurs. Weaknesses: Certain abilities of his will weaken without sufficient biomass | His darkness can be somewhat counteracted with Ark Magic | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unlimited Lost Works: The Void Creation of Swords:' A reality marble that overwrites the area with a pocket reality. Even while it is not manifested, it allows for the cataloguing and recording all weaponry seen, allowing them to be manifested as somewhat weaker copies. This can also be done with defensive items like shields, though it is far more taxing to do so. These weapons can be reinforced and enhanced, as well as overcharged and fired as one use arrows. When used as a reality marble, it allows for a endless bombardment of weaponry from all directions. However, for him it’s greatest application is to be used as a bullet that causes the truely infinite weaponry stored inside to impale a foe from the inside out. Originating from EMIYA Alter, weapons inside include: ** Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: EMIYA Alter's preferred weapons, he has modified them into bayonets for a pair of handguns that fire whenever he swings them or pulls the triggers. He can also combine them into a single, double-bladed weapon. They presumably retain the same attraction effect as the originals, allowing them to be drawn back to each other if he throws them, but he is rarely seen utilizing this ability. ** Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A modified version of the original Caladbolg, which EMIYA Alter uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. ** Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of Beowulf's swords, modified to better fit EMIYA Alter's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and EMIYA Alter can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. ** Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: EMIYA Alter's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. When used by his original counterpart, it is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and briefly protected Shirou from the Gate of Babylon. However, EMIYA Alter takes damage for every layer that is pierced. ** Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, and was also once a spear known as Durindana by the famous Trojan hero Hector. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. ** Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to EMIYA Alter should he stab another Servant with it. ** Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill Medusa. It's a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. *'Claws:' Samuel's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M-10 Abrams tanks and tossing them dozens of feet into the air. *'Hammerfists:' Samuel shifts large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. Even glancing hits rattle tanks and nearby armored vehicles. Slamming them together creates shockwaves that turn humans and weaker zombies to paste. *'Whipfist: '''Samuel's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Blade:' Samuel's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and decimating anything weaker than a Hunter, which in itself still goes down in seconds. *'Tendrils:' By shifting a large amount of biomass towards his arm, Samuel can create a set of appendages capable of lifting and tearing apart tanks, ensnaring powerful infected beasts, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds. *'Shield:' Samuel can create shield-like object on his left and right shoulders that nullifies incoming damage. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. *'Adaptive Parkour': Samuel is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. *'Hunting:' Samuel has developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a target and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city-wide scale. *'Tendril Barrage:' Samuel sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all of Time Square. *'Biobomb:' Samuel attaches a small piece of tendrils full of biomass that expands in size, devouring anything it comes in contact with. *'Pack Leader:' Samuel can control the animalistic infected to fight by his side. *'Cannonball': Samuel tucks and rolls, turning himself into a spiked ball. Slicing through the air at high speed to unleash a deadly splash impact on his target. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircraft. *'Bulletdive Drop': From the air Samuel propels himself downwards at high speeds fast for a maximum-impact splash. This move is extremely devastating as it can destroy multiple military vehicles and even buildings on impact. *'Groundshatter': Samuel pounds the ground, creating a street wiping shockwave to turn human class enemies into paste or to give himself some breathing room. He can charge it from midair to increase the force behind the attack. *'Knuckle Shockwave': Samuel pound his fists together to blast opponents away from him. Not as damaging as the groundshatter, but it has a larger radius and less recovery time. Can be performed in mid air. *'Adrenaline Surge': When near death Samuel gains a moment of invulnerability and access to a free devastator attack without wasting any of his available biomass supply to turn the tables. *'Flying Kick': By ejecting biomass to propel Samuel in a specified direction at high speeds Samuel can perform a powerful kick in which he can chain unorthodox combos and techniques like: Body Surfing, Flip Kick, Snap Kick etc. *'Razor Spikes': When in danger, Samuel can call upon a set of steel like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine. *'Medusa's Wrath:' The user fires a beam of energy from their eyes that kills whatever it hits in one shot, effective against other Runners *'Airtime:' Allows the user to fly indefinitely *'Anti-Gravity Field:' Anything that Samuel hits/touches becomes trapped in an anti gravity field, floating helplessly. This extends to people/objects that are hit by people/objects thrown at them by Samuel *'Warp Vortex:' Objects thrown by Samuel will become engulfed in a vortex of energy, pulling in nearby objects and people, causing sever damage. Only one vortex can be created at a time, whether or not this is a game mechanic is unknown *'Shockwave:' Samuel leaps into the air, creating a shockwave that pulls nearby objects up with him. * '''Bulletproof Treatment:' Samuel's clothing is treated to repel oncoming projectiles in a manner akin to the Protection From Arrows skill, repelling most projectiles, even Noble Phantasms with ease. * Projection Magic: Magecraft that pertains to projecting images of items temporarily. Normally, Samuel has a C rank in this skill, but it rises to A+ when projecting items with the concept of "sword", allowing him to replicate Noble Phantasms. *'Demon:' Samuel is the highest level of demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. At night, his magic power increases. *'Power of Darkness:' As part of his demon biology, Samuel can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. *'Enhanced Durability:' Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. *'Flight:' When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. *'Self Healing:' Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. *'Weapon Creation:' The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. *'Sensing:' High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. *'Soul Extraction and Absorption:' Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. *'Telekinesis:' Samuel has basic telekinesis. *'Telepathy:' Samuel was able to project his thoughts across dimensions when contacting Zeldris. He also possesses telepathic resistance strong enough to resist the brainwashing abilities of the Goddess Clan. *'Faith:' Anyone who shows faithlessness before him has their eyes set ablaze. The "faith" concept applies to anything the victim once had faith in, such as love or family. *'Patience:' The full effects of Patience are currently unknown. *'Piety:' Anyone who flees from him is forced into mindless obedience to him. He can undo the effects of the commandment at will. *'Purity:' The full effects of Purity are currently unknown. *'Repose:' The full effects of Repose are currently unknown. *'Reticence:' The full effects of Reticence are currently unknown, but it is known that it imposes a penalty on the victim for speaking their true feelings buried in their heart. *'Selflessness:' Anyone with feelings of greed, desire, or selfishness in his presence loses their memories, emotions, and sense of self. *'Truth:' Anyone who knowingly tells a lie in his presence is turned to stone. *'Bestowal:' Samuel can transfer abilities and power to others. *'Curse Infliction:' Samuel has great skill with the creation and manipulation of curses, a category his commandments fall under. His curses are stated to be unbreakable by anyone who doesn't have the same level of power as him. *'Immortality Curse:' Samuel can curse others with a type of immortality. The victim doesn't age physically, and every time they die their soul enters Purgatory. After a period of time their soul returns to their body and they revive. *'Eye of Truth:' Samuel can link his vision with another's. *'Hellblaze:' Samuel can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of immortals like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on his body or weapon to enhance his strikes. Purgatory fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. *'The Ruler': All effects on the user of the user of this ability are reversed. *'Mesektet: The Solar Ship of the Dark Night:' The boat that carried the Sun God Ra through the sky. As one of his incarnations, Samuel possesses it as a Noble Phantasm, utilizing it as a flying ship. It radiates a powerful magical light referred to as Uraeus, "the serpent that slaughters serpents", the embodiment of the might of the sun. It moves at incredible speeds, and Samuel can summon just parts of it if he wishes. It fires beams of light that are powerful enough to easily kill most Servants and, if given time, it can even burn all of Tokyo to cinders. *'The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol: The Lion-Bodied Beast of the Hot Sand:' An A-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that allows Samuel to summon Sphinxes, Divine Beasts of great class that are said to be incarnations of the Sky God Horus. Each of the Sphinxes boasts incredible power, with Da Vinci stating that they are possibly stronger than dragonkind. Due to being manifestations of fire and wind, they possess the ability to cause a tornado of flames with their roar, and the ability to cover themselves with flames that are hot enough to instantly melt most objects they come into contact with. In addition, they are capable of adjusting the temperature of their claws through their own magical power to increase their cutting power. Some of the known Sphinxes include: **'Sphinx Wehem-Mesut:' The king of Samuel's Sphinxes, and the strongest. It normally lies dormant in his temple complex. *'Ramsesseum Tentyris:' A sprawling temple complex of immense size. The giant complex consists of numerous temples, complexes and mausoleums, such as the Great Karnak Temple Complex, the Great Dendera Temple Complex, the Great Temples of Abu Simbel, and many others who are all centred around the main temple, Ramesseum. It doesn’t exist normally and can be summoned into the world in the same way as a Reality Marble such as Unlimited Blade Works. It can be directed from the throne seat in a similar manner to a starship. Every temple contains a untold number of Divine Curses that can be directed towards anyone within it, which include curses that negate abilities and divine poison. It also protects Samuel and his beasts, making them unable to die so long as the temple stands. It’s armor is a certified Anti-Purge defense, making it extremely hard to destroy. It’s most powerful ability is the Dendera Light Bulb, a assault that is considered divine punishment. As a last resort, it can be used to reinforce the complex and use its pieces as projectiles. * Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle: A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Samuel. * Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist: A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. * Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw: A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. * Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings: A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Samuel's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. * Aspect of the Devil - Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Aspect of the Devil - Eight-limb of Speed: It increases the user's speed. * Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which could only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. * Flames of Gehenna: A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. It has effects that allow demons standing inside the fire to benefit from improved attributes. This includes the demons' negative-karma spells doing more damage, item drop rates increasing and many other effects. * Frost of Judecca: Freezes an enemy. Time-based skill. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows a user to travel to greater distances. * Hellfire Wall: A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hits its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touched and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Evil Lord Summons: It could only be used to summon Evil Lords like Wrath once every 50 hours, but it could be freely controlled for a time. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Samuel' B-rank negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Samuel' exceptional A+ rank allows him to ride any vehicle, creature, or beast masterfully, save for the Dragon Kind. With his high rank, Samuel can easily control Mesektet. *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Ozymandias’ powers have given him a B in this skill, though the powers of Set likely increase it. *'Imperial Privilege:' An ability that allows Samuel to gain skills that would normally be impossible for him to possess for a short amount of time. At A-rank, he can even modify his body to gain skills associated with the body, such as Divinity, though he already has it. He can also gain abilities such as swordsmanship, military tactics, and fine arts, among others. However, he cannot acquire skills without basis. *'Protection from the Sun God:' A skill Samuel possesses as the one who receives the Divine Protection of the Sun God Ra. *'Divine Words:' Powerful Egyptian magic used with words spoken in Egyptian. Their effects can vary greatly, from making people fall and not get up, to magic suppressing ribbons. The strength of this magic is increased by a incredible amount near artifacts of Egypt, where magic energy collects. Key: First Set | Second Set | Third Set Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire users Category:Casuality Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Yobo Blue’s Pages Category:VSRPverse